


What happens when I try to write three characters I can't play for something

by thecaptainofalltheships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: pale shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainofalltheships/pseuds/thecaptainofalltheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two darling people on Flarping as a gift, mixing their two things 'pale solrezi' and 'kanaya'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens when I try to write three characters I can't play for something

Kanaya had wanted to ask Terezi about how she was to go about fixing her shirt. After all, she had joined them in the bubbles after dying, and she did still have the rips from when she died. However, once she arrived to the bubble with her hive in it and opened the door to said hive, she was met with a sight she never expected to walk in on.

Sollux and Terezi seemed to be having a feelings jam, talking- or complaining, the Jadeblood couldn't tell- about being blind and how it was. They hadn't seemed to notice her, thank god for that. 

And with that, she exited and simply decided to return at a later time. Hoping, she wouldn't come back to their jam once again. 

Though, she did not know that they had in fact noticed her but hadn't said anything once they were there. They did speak about it once she left.

"She needs to learn how to knock," Sollux said, slightly annoyed. Who could blame him? Who would be happy that someone didn't knock and walked in on their feelings jam?

Terezi just laughed. Hell, it was amusing to her to that he was so annoyed by what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write characters I can't play. I apologize for how bad it is, if it is bad.


End file.
